russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Love, romance on RPN's Kasamang Telenovela
June 2, 2014 Mexican 'telenovelas' on RPN-9 RPN-9 would really have to buy some big giants to bump of ABSCBN and GMA as well as IBC and TV5 also still the number 3 spot in the ratings game. It has made the importing foreign shows, Channel 9 may go into exporting local shows struck one of the best deals in the entertainment industry when it won the rights to air Bong Revilla movies. Prior to that, it was rare to see Revilla films on the small screen. But Channel 9 gave FPJ fans a treat by showing movies of the Action Star on TV every Saturday night for many years. “For exportable local programs. It is planning to air both canned and locally produced programs on RPN-9 as part of the block-time deal.” It has available to share the ratongs. Most of a favorite shows televisited on RPN. The Simpsons, MacGyver, The X-Files, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Ally McBeal, Felicity, NYPD Blue, Dharma and Greg, Chicago Hope and The Practice for those foreign hits. RPN also brought us the Mexican actress Thalia known as Marimar and Maria la del Barrio telenovela as well as the anime series Dragon Ball Z. Since the first-ever primetime telenovela La Traidora in 1994 starting at 6:30 p.m. From the past years since 1996, the very first telenovela shown here was La Traidora at 1:30 p.m. weekdays. Marimar was the second one, shown at 6:30 p.m. Then at the months ago, RPN-9 added more telenovelas in their primetime block (usually 3 telenovelas every evening) beginning with Acapulco, Cuerpo Y' Alma at 6 p.m. and before Thalia's Marimar at 6:30 p.m., then Simplemente Maria airs at 7 p.m. When Acapulco ended, it was replaced by Luz Clarita, Marimar was replaced by Maria la del Barrio starring the Mexican actress Thalia, and when Simplemente Maria was replaced by La Duena. RPN-9 will make an announcement regarding this new programs. "RPN trust that the primetime audience in the homegrown and powerhouse programming standards, concentrated fantaserye, teleserye, telenovela and Koreanovela from being other networks." To join the network wars once again, RPN has branches a show to watch preparation of Solar Entertainment owned by Wilson Tieng who is now the chairman of RPN. The retrieved artists as they highlight many local shows to air this station with the big name artists. Solar to grow viewership of RPN-9 where Channels 2 and 7 led the performance of Philippine television programs. ."Telenovelas are the "in" shows nowadays, riding high on the popularly of the classic phenomenal Mari Mar. Now, The Kasama Network RPN-9 brings you two more telenovelas that tell of life's greatest mystery and love. Kasamang Telenovela kicked up at 5:30 p.m. from Mondays through Fridays with Mentir Para Vivir. Mayrín Villanueva as Oriana Caligaris de Falcón and David Zepeda as Ricardo Sánchez Bretón star as the protagonists, while Altair Jarabo, Leticia Perdigón and Diego Olivera star as the main antagonists. Porque el Amor Manda airs at 10 to 10:30 p.m. from Monday to Friday. Top-billed by Fernando Colunga and Blanca Soto. Jesus is a really nice guy; he is always smiling, caring and looking at the bright side of life. He works as a pizza delivery guy, and at a restaurant´s kitchen, too. He also studies administration at night. He arrived in Chicago six years ago when he left his hometown, Monterrey, after ending a tormenting relationship with Veronica, who suffocated him with her obsessive order. When they broke up, he decided to change of environment and left the city, chasing the American dream. THE RPN OF BROADCASTING In the years of the government-sequestered network, RPN-9 had a reputation for the station with the most balanced programming as attested by the trophies it received at the annual Citizen's Award for Television handed by the Citizen's Coundil for Mass Media headed by Conchitina Hechanova Baizas. Ut would also win the same honors at the Patas (Philippine Academy of Television Arts and Sciences) Awards, an annual industry event to give television artists, performers and technicians the recognition they so deserved for their outstanding works in the various television formats. Through the year of the privatization of PCGG, RPN has risen back to life. And it is inching into the core of local broadcasting which is now dominated by two warring giants, ABS-CBN and GMA-7. "Let them quarrel," Wilson Tieng, chairman of RPN, declared last week during a recent press conference gathering at the Rembrandt Hotel ballroom. "RPN is keeping focused on providing the Filipino public with only the best entertainment - on American TV, and now more than ever, by Filipino talent." The statement has thrown my memory back to my college days when I did a paper on balanced programming in one of my broadcastiung courses and an executive of the almost same thing. Ratings as a bid deal that RPN could lay claim their importance in broadcasting on the basis of critical notices. It had, in fact, the most credible newscast hailed by critics as the best among the lot. These days, the rules of the game have changed. What matters more now are the percentages of audience share a show and a network can claim. And for this alone, broadcasting in the country has degenerated into a silly competition for ratings. It's good to hear Tieng and the rest of RPN management declaring that steeting the network in that direction. RPN is getting the prized advertising spots now being wrestled by other networks, but more sensible and more educated television audiences are beginning to understand what broadcasting is really all about. It is about money, and is it about rating. It is abour relationships between the network and the audience. 'History' Since the granting of its broadcasting franchise in 1960, RPN has performed as a major player and has been recognized as an innovative pace-setter in the country’s broadcast industry. The Network has made its mark in Philippine radio/TV history with its string of innovations and achievements which include: The introduction of state-of-the-art superior color transmission dubbed “Accucolor” in 1969. The first remote color transmissions with the latest Outside Broadcast (OB) Van in the country. The first nationwide TV broadcasts via domestic satellite. The longest running top-rating TV series in the 70’s such as John en Marsha and Superstar. The production of critically acclaimed, distinctly Filipino mini-series like Malayo Pa ang Umaga, Bisperas ng Kasaysayan, Cebu, Davao and Boracay. The first record-breaking half-hour daily serial, Marimar – RPN’s “programming coup” in 1996 that dislodged the top two TV networks’ programs in the 6pm timeslot. 'RPN's resurging trend of primetime telenovelas' 1996 :01:30-02:00PM: La Traidora :06:30-07:00PM: Marimar A Month of 1996-1997 :12:30-01:30PM: Canción de Amor :01:30-02:00PM: La Traidora :06:00-06:30PM: Acapulco, Cuerpo Y' Alma / Luz Clarita :06:30-07:00PM: Marimar / Maria la del Barrio :07:00-07:30PM: Simplemente Maria / La Duena Through the Years of Telenovela :1994 :La Traidora :1996 :La Traidora :Marimar :1996 :Cancion de Amor :Acapulco Cuerpo Y Alma / Alguna Vez Tendremos Alas :Marimar / Maria la del Barrio :Simplemente Maria :1997 :Los Parientes Pobres / Luz Clarita :Maria la del Barrio / Maria Isabel :Simplemente Maria / La Duena :1998 :Luz Y Sombra / La Jaula De Oro / Gente Bien :Maria Isabel :La Duena / Esmeralda :1999 :Preciosa :La Usurpadora :Maria Isabel :2000 :Serafin :Quincenera :Siempre Te Amare :Maria del Cielo :2001 :Sin Ti